1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a paperboard box construction, and more particularly, a paperboard box construction provided with integral divider panels for dividing the interior of the box into six equal cells.
2. Description of Prior Art
Corrugated paperboard boxes are used to hold a variety of articles. Where the articles include jars, bottles, cans or other cylindrical-type objects, the box interior is usually divided into a number of cells. Each cell holds one of the articles and is separated from an adjacent cell by a corrugated divider panel to minimize damage to the article occasioned by its contact with an adjacent article. This is of particular importance where the articles are made from glass, such as bottles or jars.
It was common practice, heretofore, to provide a separate, collapsible, multi-cell divider inserted within the box prior to insertion of the articles. The box is fully erected and the multi-cell collapsible divider for forming individual cells within the box is then inserted within the interior of the box. The multi-cell divider is formed from perpendicular, interleaved, and pivotal panels. The length of each panel within the interior of the box is equal to the width or length of the box, depending upon its orientation.
While the prior art construction precludes adjacent articles from intermingling and contacting each other, the provision of a separate multi-cell divider and separate box requires additional storage space and erection time for the combined box construction. Two separate operations are required to erect the box for use. The box must be folded and then the dividers inserted in the box. The parts are shipped separately to the user and would have to be stored separately until used.
Furthermore, the wall panels of the prior art multi-cell divider are single ply, resulting a low stacking strength of boxes provided with such dividers.